Magnitude Kishiwada
|weight= |birth_date = |death_date= |birth_place = Kishiwada, Osaka, Japan |trainer= Mr. Pogo Super Delfin |debut=March 6, 1993 |retired= |}} , better known under his current stage name Magnitude Kishiwada (マグニチュード岸和田, born May 19, 1971 in Kishiwada, Osaka, Japan) is a Japanese wrestler. Career During his highschool life, Fujita trained in artistic gymnastics, mixed martial arts and powerlifting, and years later, he showed interest in professional wrestling. For many years Fujita trained in worked in preliminary matches in Japan's hardcore wrestling promotions, including FMW, W*ING, and Big Japan Pro Wrestling, competing under his real name, and as Toryu (Dragon Slayer). He eventually landed in Osaka Pro, where he became a kaiju character named Monster Zeta Mandora. However, he gained fame in early 2002 by turning heel and renaming himself, Big Boss MA-G-MA. His debut in Dragon Gate was heavily hyped. He first arrived wearing a motorcycle helmet, referring to himself as MA-G-MA. In what was to be his debut match, a singles match against CIMA, he instead removed the helmet and embraced CIMA, joining his faction of Blood Generation and renaming himself Magnitude Kishiwada (from the magnitude of an earthquake and the name of his hometown). People questioned the addition of Kishiwada to Blood Generation, since one of the principles of Blood Generation was a "clean face" (i.e. maskless and paintless faces) concept, but CIMA admitted that he only said that when he first formed the group just so Super Shisa couldn't join. Kishiwada would end Masaaki Mochizuki's 11-month reign as Open the Dream Gate Champion, becoming the first non DG-trueborn to win the Dream Gate title. He would suffer a severe shoulder injury, and drop the Dream Gate to Ryo Saito. Kishiwada would bring one of his running buddies from Osaka Pro, Gamma, into Blood Generation to be his replacement while he was out nursing his injury. However, Gamma and CIMA clashed, and this resulted in Blood Generation splitting in half, with CIMA leading a smaller face faction, and Naruki Doi and Gamma leading a heel faction. Doi's faction would win the rights to the name Blood Generation, but they immediately renounced it, instead renaming themselves the Muscle Outlaw'z. Upon his return, Kishiwada allied with the MO'z. Kishiwada began making fewer appearances for Dragon Gate. In 2007 he joined the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance, limiting his Dragon Gate time even further. As part of the GPWA, he has appeared in El Dorado, aligned with, but not actually a member of, heel faction Hell Demons. As many of the wrestlers in Dorado were formerly part of the Dragon system, and in a few cases on bad terms with the system, his participation in Dorado and Dragon Gate at the same time is considered controversial. With the Muscle Outlaw'z stable in Dragon Gate over, Magnitude Kishiwada has joined forces with Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii in an "over 30" team, his first non-heel role in years. Their team would become Open the Triangle Gate Champions on September 28, 2008, beating Yasushi Kanda, YAMATO & Gamma. In 2009, Kishiwada would return to Osaka Pro briefly to participate in the company's 2009 Tennozan tournament, beating Daisuke Harada, Black Buffalo, and Atsushi Kotoge before losing to Billyken Kid in the finals of the tournament. By the end of 2009 he had stopped appearing on Dragon Gate cards, before returning in 2012 as a member of Kaettekita Veteran-gun were he won the Open The Triangle Gate Championship with Gamma and HUB but they would lose the titles to World-1 International (Masato Yoshino Naruki Doi and Shachihoko BOY) and he would wrestle in Dragon Gate until 2012. He would then wrestle at the Japanese independent circuit more at Doutonbori Pro Wrestling were he won the Doutonbori Saikyo Tag King Kettei Tournament 2015 with Kuuga and later won the 2016 Doutonbori Saikyo Otoko Tournament and later defeated Rapid to win the WDW Championship. Kshiwada lost the title to Kazuaki Mihara on April 2, 2017. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bridging dragon suplex **Diving splash **Elevated powerbomb **''Fire Thunder Driver'' / Mag Driver / Monster Driver (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) **''Mandriller'' (Fisherman buster) **Vertical drop brainbuster *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster **Corner body avalanche **Frankensteiner **Lariat **Moonsault, sometimes while standing **''Mandora Backbreaker'' (Backbreaker rack) **''Monster Slam'' (Chokeslam) **Multiple suplex variations ***Bridging German ***''Monster Special'' (German floated over into a reverse rolling prawn hold) ***Throwing double underhook ***Release dragon **Second rope missile dropkick **Thunder fire powerbomb *'Nicknames' **"The Strongest Man in Osaka" Championships and accomplishments *'Doutonbori Pro Wrestling' **WDW Championship (1 time) **Doutonbori Saikyo Otoko Tournament (2016) **Doutonbori Saikyo Tag King Kettei Tournament (2015) – with Kuuga *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (5 times) – Gamma and Naruki Doi (1), CIMA and Masato Yoshino (1), Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi (1), Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki (1), and Gamma and HUB (1) *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship (1 time) **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Takehiro Murahama (1) and Daio QUALLT (1) and Takashi Yoshida (1) **Osaka Pro Wrestling Battle Royal Championship (1 time) **Tenno-zan (2002–2004) References Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:We Are Team Veteran Category:Muscle Outlaw'z Category:Blood Generation Category:Kishiwada Gurentai Category:Veteran-Gun